Experience
Experience Experience is primarily accrued by defeating enemies and completing missions. However, defeating enemies that are much lower in Level from your character will result in zero XP. Experience Requirements Table This table indicates the experience requirements for each level in both City of Heroes and City of Villains. Source: http://faqs.ign.com/articles/539/539615p1.html Experience Rewards Table These are the base experience reward values for each rank and level of critter, as well as missions. Some of the more difficult critters have a bonus modifier that increases the amount of XP rewarded. Source: COH Forums Posthttp://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Cat=0&Number=11366527&page=0&vc=1 Experience Distribution and Team Bonuses Overview The experience that a character gets while on a team is affected by the team's size, by his level relative to the enemies, and by his level relative to his teammates. Larger teams get a higher XP multiplier, but the rewards also get split more ways. Lower-level characters get more XP from each critter (since the critters are comparably tougher), but the game also gives greater-than-average shares of XP to the higher-level characters in the team (since they are presumed to be doing most of the work). Mission completion experience is affected only by the character's level relative to the mission's. The full amount is awarded to each team member individually, with no split or weighting. Detailed Breakdown First, determine if any team members are too low to get or affect XP. The game completely ignores all members whose combat levels are too far below the highest member's level. Ignored members not only get no experience whatsoever, but experience is generated and distributed among the rest as if the ignored characters weren't even there. The exact maximum level spread is subject to debate. According to one source, it is always 5 levels. According to another, the maximum spread might be anywhere from 5 to 9 levels, depending on the team's highest member, with the strictest range for very low- and very high-level teams and the loosest one for teams where the highest member is around level 25. Second, determine the team's average combat level and total weight. These figures will come in handy later, and they only need to be calculated once. :2.a. Calculate the team's average combat level, dropping fractions. :2.b. Look up the weights of all team members by comparing their combat levels to the team's average in the following table. Add all members' weights together to get the team's total weight. Third, for each character in the team: :3.a. Look up the standard XP reward that that character would get if he were soloing at his actual level and he defeated an equal-level version of the enemy in question. :3.b. Adjust the reward based on the enemy's actual level relative to the character's current combat level: :3.c. Increase the reward based on team size: :3.d. Multiply the reward by the ratio of that one character's weight to the team's total weight. (Use the table back in step 2.b. again.) :Note: According to the PlayNC Knowledge Database, "a player who is more than two fighting levels less than the team average will not receive XP." It is not known for sure if this is currently accurate or exactly how it is implemented. Sources: * "Re: Who gets the XP?" by FatherXmas (No longer available) * "Re: XP division on teams" by iakona (No longer available) * "Red Tomax's City of Data (2nd edition) : XP Division on teams" * "Experience Distribution in Groups" Double Experience When logging out, every character is "On Patrol" after they log out of the game. When players log back into Paragon City or the Rogue Isles they will gain 1 bar of double experience (when defeating enemies) for every 24 hours they are logged out. A player can earn up to 10 bars of double experience this way. Double experience is shown as a blue portion of your experience bar. One thing to note is that if a player has any experience debt, the debt will be removed first before any double experience is applied. If your character has a number of bars of double experience that exceeds the number of experience bars you need to level up, then this double experience will carry over to the next security/threat level.http://www.cityofheroes.com/news/game_updates/issue_13/issue_13_designing_day_jobs.html There are also occasional special events, called Double XP Weekends, which permit players to earn twice the amount of Experience that they normally would. These events are announced in advance. Category:Gameplay